World Battle
World Battle is a sub-mode found under the Endless Mode, just beside the Friend Battle option. It is the first mode of the game system to implement a form of interaction with other players, even if indirectly. World Battle reaps greater rewards at an equally large expense, depending on the player's expenditure. There are 4 leagues for players to choose from yet however, the method of player match-ups is not well understood across all leagues, as players of any power level can also choose easier leagues to participate in, effectively causing curb-stomp games where the weaker players may be playing in. * The manual in-game states of draw conditions, but it is hard to imagine a draw with such a large-digit scoring system. As such, the draw returns are not understood to us. * If a player loses, they will only receive the Tokens in full. No resource reward will be earned. Below the entry menu, there are also the Battle Records and Exchange menus- For checking the results and details of your last match-ups and also a similar market like Galaxy Merchant and Team Store to exchange your tokens for items respectively. * You are allowed 1 refresh of the Exchange store for 100 Diamonds Mechanics Again, how the match-ups are decided isn't exactly well understood given that a well-advanced player can still participate in the easier leagues. That said, upon selecting a league, the player can select a friend to render bonus assistance and also buy pre-flight supplies. Once ready, the player initiates the game and will wait at the loading screen. Should the match-up fail, you'll return to the pre-flight supplies screen to try again. If "Searching" turns into "Match-Up Successful", you will then be shown your opponents identity only. Game begins. The premise of this game is simple- do as well as you can. ''This mode can very well confuse you because '''when do you actually stop? Eventually a pop-up on the top left where the pause button used to be, saying "Opponent has ended match" will flash in blue for a while to catch your attention. Is it time to stop? '''''Depends. This mode, despite the notice, doesn't let you know when your opponent truly ended their run. All you can do is play hard, score high and hope you didn't lose out. Don't be surprised to find your opponent scoring higher than you did even though that match-ending notice showed up 2-5 minutes before you died. You simply wouldn't know the power of your opponent from the beginning. Editor's Note: What's strange is actually finding out you can continue the run like any normal game. You would think that should not be allowed for fair play, but hey- they're spending more diamonds anyway. Garena would love to have your diamonds back. * You know, 120 diamonds is worth close to $3SGD. They'd be too kind NOT to take it back from you. Bottom Line One deterrent from playing World Battle stems from the long play time and uncertainty. Before you begin, know that you may very well be keeping your eyes on your device for a good 15mins or so in order to maximize your performance, which can get real tedious or even demoralizing if you end with a loss. By exchange standards, even the Exchange market isn't kind with its ridiculously high exchange rate. Even Galaxy Merchant and the Team Store looks tame in comparison. Notes * To pause, simply shut off the screen. Upon return, the game will force itself to pause, allowing you to continue or forfeit the round. * Apparently this may result in a network error and force your loss of the game. Perhaps not recommended to try after all. Category:Endless Mode Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes